The Watching Eyes
by CasualtyOfLove
Summary: Post season 9 finale. Just a scene that was stuck in my head. My first fic!


Joe's bar was packed on the rare, clear skied Friday night in Seattle. With the music playing and the clamor of the patrons, drinks flowed freely as the doctors and nurses that usually occupied the bar tried to loosen up from the long week at work.

Callie, in her usual leather jacket and long dark hair flowing, had left Sofia with the babysitter to have a much need night out. As she sat at the bar, she tried to keep up conversation with the beautiful red head in front of her. She was really trying to seem interested, but at the moment, all her mind could focus on were the cerulean eyes that were boring holes into her skin, as they had been doing for the last couple of weeks. And they were really putting her on edge, making her angry and agitated. Trying to take her mind off the eyes that seemed to be constantly watching her, she grabbed the red head by the hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Pulling the other woman close, Callie swayed her hips in time with the beat. She wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and they moved as one with the song. Trying as best as she could to focus on the woman in front of her and not the eyes she knew were watching her, she spun around, wrapped the other woman's arms around her waist and ground her hips into the red head while continuing to move her body in time with the song. When she glanced up, she caught sight of sad blue eyes, then a flash of blonde moving in the direction of the bathroom. Her anger at the woman whose eyes were constantly on her and following her seemed to hit the ceiling and she couldn't take it any more. Disentangling herself from the woman behind her with the excuse that she had to used the ladies' room, Callie may her way to where she saw the blonde go.

When she swung the door open she saw Arizona through the mirror wiping her eyes.

"Well this is ironic," she said with a sniff, "The last time we were in this bathroom, you were the one crying in the mirror and I was the one who followed you," the blonde stated with a humorless chuckle.

"You need to stop."

"You know, crying was never my thing, but now that's all I seem to do."

"Arizona, I'm serious. You really need to stop!"

The blonde turned around and leaned against the sink while looking Callie in her eyes.

"Well excuse me for being a little upset after watching the woman I love date and dance with someone that wasn't me," she said in a sharp tone.

Callie's anger bubbled up and over at the statement. She had been trying to control her temper, but hearing Arizona say that just pushed her over the edge.

"No! Just no! You don't get to be upset that I'm dating or dancing with someone else or doing whatever it is I'm doing with my life! We're not together and that's on YOU!" She closed her eyes, trying her best to control her emotions. When she opened them again, she continued. "Tell me, did you love me when you were blaming me and resenting for saving your life? Or when you had Lauren Boswell kissing all over you? Or when you had your fingers buried between her thighs and she was screaming your name? Did you love me then? Huh? Were you thinking of me then? Because I don't think you were," she finished, her chest rising and falling quickly.

The outburst caught Arizona off guard. She was not expecting this type of reaction from Callie at all. She was stunned into silence by the beautiful woman who she used to call hers.

The air around them was thick with tension as emotions swarmed and they did their best to absorb the words that took them both by surprise.

They both stood in silence with tears rolling down their cheeks; and as angry with her as she was, it still broke Callie's heart to see Arizona cry. So, she wiped her eyes and turned around to reach for the door.

"Calliope..." Arizona whispered, the name causing the brunette to stop right in her tracks.

Callie spun around in a flash and crashed their lips together. The kiss took Arizona by surprise, but the shock soon wore off and their lips were moving again each other in a familiar dance that both women craved more that anything in the world. The feel of their lips moving together was causing an unexplainable sensation in the pits of their stomachs. A cross between a moan and a whimper came up from the back of Callie's throat and Arizona dutifully swallowed it while their lips continued to caress and move against each other. But, as soon as Arizona ran her tongue along Callie's bottom lip, the spell was broken and Callie ripped her lips away. The kiss left them both with blurred vision and as they gazed into each others eyes, swollen lips and panting, they both tried to make sense of what had come over them.

Callie moved first, releasing the hair that her fingers managed to get tangled in, and took a step back. Arizona, still reeling from the kiss, didn't move an inch. Blinking a couple of times, Callie once again turned to reach for the door handle. But before she opened the door, she turned around once more.

"I'm trying to move on with my life, okay? I'm trying to forget about us and I'm trying to move forward, but you're making that very difficult for me. So, I'm asking you to please stop. Stop with the longing, regretful looks from across the room and the big sad eyes when come get Sofia. Please."

And with that Callie left the bathroom, leaving Arizona in tears as she watched the love of her life walk away.


End file.
